1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a character display having a relatively flat liquid crystal display "LCD" panel for an electronic typewriter and, more particularly, it relates to an improved means for mounting the LCD panel including means for mounting the LCD display so that it does not affect other typewriter requirements such as ease of paper insertion and removal. In the closed position, the LCD panel and paper support provide a typewriter cover which conforms to an aesthetically integrated typewriter design.
2. Prior Art
A character display pivotably mounted on a typewriter is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,808 issued on Nov. 4, 1986 and invented by Kurtin et al. Disadvantages of this disclosed pivotable character display are that it does not permit an aesthetically integrated design with the typewriter; it does not permit a low profile typewriter; and it increases the width of the typewriter.
A character display pivotably mounted on a portable computer is disclosed in a U.S. Pat. No. Des. 288,566 issued on Mar. 3, 1987 and invented by Arthur W. Chin et al. Since this computer does not have a built-in printer, it is not concerned with mounting the LCD panel in such a manner that it does not affect other typewriter requirements.